A provision of a siderail feature on a patient support apparatus is well known. In addition, the provision of an extension feature on a patient support apparatus is also well known in the art. The siderail feature and the extension feature have heretofore been mounted on laterally opposite sides of the bed and, at the head end of the litter frame, the siderail support mechanism and the extension support mechanism have been mounted on a common frame which also supports a patient support deck. The weight of the patient combined with the weight of the siderail support mechanism as well as the extension support mechanism is substantial and necessitates the use of large and heavy actuators to accommodate the movement of the head section relative to the litter frame. It is desirable to provide to the industry a patient support apparatus that is lighter in weight and, therefore, more easily manipulatable in a patient care setting.
In addition, when the siderails are mounted on the patient supporting head section and movable therewith, a gap is created, when the head section is elevated and the siderails are deployed, between the lower edge of the siderail at the head end thereof and the head board of the bed frame which potentially becomes a safety hazard if a limb of the patient happens to be in this location at the time the head section is lowered. Thus, it is desirable to mount the siderail on a bed component that is independent of the patient supporting head section.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a patient support apparatus wherein two independent head sections are provided on the litter frame, each being movable independently of one another, with one of the frames supporting the siderail support mechanism and/or an extension support mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a patient support apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the separate head sections are movable relative to the litter frame by separate actuators.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a patient support apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein one of the head sections on the litter frame provides the sole support for the patient while the other independent head section solely supports the siderail support mechanism and/or the extension support mechanism.